


A Message for my Master

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alliterative poetry - Mairon in Númenor, thinking he might use the souls of slaughtered humans as messengers to the Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message for my Master

> “Whither do they wend,”  
>  Mairon mused,  
>  brandishing a blade,  
>  o’er the bound body,  
>  taut and tethered,  
>  awaiting on his altar,  
>  “the spirits of mortals slain?”  
>  The sacrifice stared upward,  
>  quivering and quiet,  
>  toward the temple’s tarnished,  
>  darkened dome.  
>  “It is said they flee far,  
>  beyond the walls of the World.”  
>  Mairon leaned lower,  
>  pressing the point,  
>  of the naked knife,  
>  against the hollow of the human’s throat.  
>  “If you do venture into the Void,”  
>  he whispered wistfully,  
>  cruelly close,  
>  gold eyes glittering,  
>  flickering with fell flame,  
>  “Give this message to my Master:  
>  I will be with him soon.  
>  No humans can hinder,  
>  nor elves encumber,  
>  my inevitable victory over the Valar.  
>  All shall fall before my feet,  
>  to be later lain before our Lord,  
>  delivered from darkness,  
>  and mine once more.  
>  The time draws near, now,  
>  so speed swiftly,  
>  your soul as smoke,  
>  while I burn your bones,  
>  and take this token,  
>  to my beloved beyond…”  
>  Then he kissed as he killed,  
>  the shuddering sacrifice,  
>  and drew back, blushed with blood,  
>  and flushed with fervor.  
>  And he laughed as he lit,  
>  the pyre he’d prepared,  
>  licking his lips,  
>  bitter with blood,  
>  and dreamed of the day,  
>  when his Lord would be liberated,  
>  when kisses through couriers,  
>  would no longer be needful.  
>  Mairon danced, delighted,  
>  fey in the firelight.  
>  Ships had set sail;  
>  the West would be won.  
>  _I will be with you soon._


End file.
